


Bibbi-di Bobbi-di Bo

by krispy_kream



Series: Chenderella [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispy_kream/pseuds/krispy_kream
Summary: Even fairy godmothers need happy endings.





	Bibbi-di Bobbi-di Bo

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This is a companion piece to Dream is a Wish, it's not really designed to stand on it's own and it's missing bits here and there, but if you like xiubaek I think it will provide some interesting daydream fodder (it certainly did for me!)  
> These assholes wouldn't leave me alone while I was trying to work on my bottomchanyeol fest entry, I figured I'd share the results of my procrastination lol Enjoy!

Adorned in that sparkly diamond mask, a fancy dress shirt he stole from Jongdae, and his newly stained work pants Baekhyun steps into the grand hall for the first time as a guest rather than a servant. He’s always thought balls were a little stuffy, all the pomp and circumstance making it impossible to have any fun, but a thrill of anticipation shoots down his spine as he searches the hall. He doesn’t have a political agenda to concern himself with, he’s here for a self indulgent good time.

Chancellor Minseok is easy to spot, partly because they had talked about what he would wear while they were picking out Jongdae’s outfit, but mostly because Baekhyun had kept an eye out for him the entire time he had been on the clock. (He’s technically still on the clock, but no one needs to know that.) He’s talking with someone on the sidelines of the ballroom now, the wife of someone important. His smile is wide but his back is stiff; very receptive to being interrupted.

Baekhyun slinks up beside him and tilts himself between the conversation.

“Your Excellency,” he says with a smirk that’s just for Minseok.

Minseok’s eyes gape at him for the barest moment before a grin takes over his face, big and gummy and bright. He bids his previous companion adieu with a slight incline of his head and she gives up easily enough. Then he gives Baekhyun his full attention.

“No fair, seeing through my mask like that,” Minseok says with a laugh and a hand on Baekhyun’s hip.

“I’d know you anywhere,” Baekhyun teases, stepping too close into Minseok’s space before moving back as if his intentions are clean. “I owe you a dance. It’s from Jongdae, he says thanks.”

“I’m sure he says more than just ‘thanks,’ His Highness was missing for _hours_ ,” Minseok says. He takes Baekhyun’s hands and tugs him back in, a knowing tilt curling up his brow. “But I’ll gladly take that dance. And afterwards I want one from you.”

Baekhyun takes the bait eagerly.

This proximity, this familiarity with Minseok is intoxicating. He’s always been easy going (at least as far as Baekhyun is concerned) but this is something else entirely. With no work or pretense between them the laughter comes easy, Baekhyun stands right up against Minseok’s side as they tease each other and he’s flirting, Baekhyun is definitely letting himself flirt more than he should and Minseok is doing nothing to deter him. Minseok slips a hand around Baekhyun to rest against his lower back and he chuckles into Baekhyun’s ear as he pulls him ever so closer, pressing their sides flush together.

Intoxicating, terrifying, same thing.

“His Highness tells me tonight rank is meaningless,” Minseok mentions as they meander across the great hall, looking for their next source of entertainment.

Baekhyun glances at him with narrow eyes, but his face is as unreadable as ever.

“And since when did you concern yourself with rank?” he asks. “Especially with me.”

“I don’t,” is Minseok’s easy answer, but the hand at Baekhyun’s back snakes around to clutch possessively at his hip, betraying his nonchalance. “I’m just mentioning it in case that’s been holding you back up until now.”

Baekhyun takes in a sharp breath. There’s only a few things that can stand between him and his impulses: Jongdae’s good sense, Junmyeon’s watchful eye, and the hopelessness of a stupid crush.

“... That may have been part of it,” he says after a moment, wary. He hates getting his hopes up.

“Well, Baekhyun,” Minseok says, shifting to face him and sliding his fingers along the top of his trousers with a calculated touch. His eyes drop to Baekhyun’s lips as he tips in closer.

“We’re equals tonight. Why don’t we enjoy it?”

The words, murmured so close to his lips, shoot straight to his dick. He glances down to Minseok’s mouth (which curves up ever so slightly when he does, fuck) and has to stop himself from falling into them.

He knows what he’s asking. He knows he wants it. Even if it’s only for one night, he’s pathetic enough to take what he can get.

Might as well enjoy it.

Baekhyun bites his lip but it does nothing to stop the grin now that he’s decided he’s on board.

“Careful,” he says, “promise too much too soon and we may not make it back to your room.”

\---

“I can’t stay,” Baekhyun says, running his hand through his hair as he tries to calm his heart, makes himself settle for what he had. It was enough, just the once is enough for him. “Jongdae and I signed up to take the first breakdown shift so we can have the rest of the day off.”

Minseok lays beside him in complete disarray, his skin still flushed, his neck marred with countless marks of Baekhyun’s making. He reaches out to rub his hand over Baekhyun’s bare thigh, soothing and affectionate. Baekhyun _craves_ it.

“I doubt anyone will be awake enough tomorrow to do anything productive for me,” Minseok chuckles. “You should come back after and sleep here, if you’ve no other plans.”

Baekhyun falters where he had started to shift away. He whips his head around to stare at Minseok who looks up at him with wide, quizzical eyes.

“... What?” Minseok asks.

“The party is over…” Baekhyun says, just a little dazed and confused.

“What does that have to do with us?”

_Everything_ , he opens his mouth to say, but can’t. Minseok never brings it up around him, but their power disparity is almost as wide as it can possibly be. Baekhyun hates getting his hopes up so he doesn’t. Tonight only happened because of the masquerade, it’s fine, he’s fine like this, with pretending for one night, he knows he can’t-

Minseok sits up and hooks his chin over Baekhyun’s shoulder to peek at where he has turned away, his arms coming up to loop around Baekhyun’s waist.

“Baekhyun…” he murmurs. “What is it?”

Baekhyun leans into the touch without thinking, he wants it so bad.

“I’m not in the habit of getting attached to things I can’t have,” he explains even as Minseok rubs his thumb in soothing circles just below his ribs.

“You do have this,” Minseok tells him.

“Yeah, for now, sure, but you’re the goddamn chancellor of the state, you’re going to have to get married for political reasons and I’m not about to sit around waiting for that to happen,” he finally says, let’s it all tumble out in a rush of frustration but Minseok only tightens his hold.

“Baekhyun. You know I don’t care about those things,” he reminds him, nudging is nose against Baekhyun’s cheek. “Besides, you said it yourself, I’m already the chancellor, I have nowhere politically advantageous to marry into.”

Baekhyun stares at his knees where they sit at the edge of the mattress. Why doesn’t anything Minseok does make any fucking sense?

“Wh-” he starts but Minseok is already chuckling softly into his shoulder.

“You’re the one I want. I wouldn’t let you go so easily.”

Baekhyun thinks for a moment that he must be dreaming, in which case to hell with it. But his heart is still pounding so relentlessly and Minseok’s body is warm against his back so, still, to hell with it. To hell with why he shouldn’t. He wants this _so bad_ and Minseok is only pulling him in, not pushing him away.

_To hell with this_ , his mind seethes as he turns, as he digs his hands into Minseok’s hair and crashes their mouths together with more ferocity than he’s ever dared. Minseok moans into the kiss and lets himself fall back easily, raking his hands down Baekhyun’s sides.

“So you were still holding back,” he whispers breathlessly against Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun rolls his hips, making them both groan.

“I’m a _fucking servant_ ,” he growls. “How could I ever hope to have you?”

“You’ve never been just a servant to me,” Minseok breathes. “You shine too bright for that.”

Baekhyun’s breath catches in his throat even as his teeth gnash against Minseok’s. This affection, these feelings, he was never supposed to indulge them, he was never supposed to want like this, never supposed to hope like this, but now he melts into it, gives himself wholly to everything he’s ever dreamed of.

Minseok welcomes him, rises up to meet him and Baekhyun loses himself in the embrace.

\---

“Baekhyun” he coos as he presses a third finger in.

Baekhyun whimpers helplessly.

“Ah, Baekhyun,” he breathes out again, dipping his head to nip at Baekhyun’s ear. “I adore you, you know, I don’t know how you didn’t notice…”

The words, the slow drag of his fingers, the intensity of how he is stretched and wrung out, make Baekhyun whine high in his throat.

“You've only told me why you can't,” Minseok muses as he moves his fingers in and out, says it so casually as if he doesn’t have Baekhyun writhing desperately beneath him. “Won't you tell me what you want? Tell me…”

He curves his fingers and drives them deep, searching. Baekhyun’s whole body convulses, curling inward towards Minseok.

“I'm in love with you!” he cries around the lump in his throat. “I can't stop thinking about you, I just want to be with you and help you change the world- _aah!_ ”

Minseok hums in satisfaction as he removes his fingers and he finally dips down to kiss Baekhyun as he presses into him.

\---

“The sun rises, love,” Minseok whispers into his skin, running his hand up and down Baekhyun’s side to rouse him. “I think the party will be over by now.”

Baekhyun groans. He rolls away from Minseok, still groaning, until he rolls entirely off the bed. He's still grumbling as he collects his clothes to start getting dressed.

Minseok watches him silently, his eyes roving over the lines of his body as he steps back into his trousers and shrugs on his shirt. There’s something… calm about the way Baekhyun moves, a nonchalance that is void of suggestion but Minseok still can’t take his eyes off of. It’s sappy of him to think on, but perhaps he is further gone than he realized. Perhaps they both are.

There’s the softest knock at the door and then Jongdae’s voice quietly calling, “beg your pardon, Your Excellency.”

“Oh, it’s Jongdae!” Baekhyun chirps, looking up from his socks.

The door swings open at once and Jongdae stands there incensed, the hesitance from when Minseok last saw him nowhere in sight.

“So you _are_ here!” he shouts. Baekhyun picks up the pace, but his shoulders shake with unsung laughter. “Goddamnit, Baekhyun, what are you _doing_?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I was literally about to head back!”

“When I said I would cover for you, I wasn’t expecting it to be _the rest of the night_.”

“Shut up, I bought you so much time,” Baekhyun shoots back, finally dressed and following Jongdae out of the room without a glance back.

Minseok is too busy chuckling to himself to mind his abrupt departure, but not a moment later he hears Baekhyun shout.

“I forgot something!!”

He dashes back into the room, bounds onto the bed, then crawls haphazardly across it to Minseok. He reaches up to cup Minseok’s face and kisses him firmly on the mouth, the slide of their lips possessive as it is enticing.

Baekhyun pulls back after too short a moment and looks at Minseok like he’s ready to stay and ravish him before a smirk tugs up the corner of his mouth, the smug glint in his eyes spreading across his whole expression.

Then he rolls off the bed again and rushes from the room.

“Well, I’m glad you got that squared away because you are so gonna get fired for this,” he hears Jongdae say as they slip out through the staff door.

Minseok brings his fingers gingerly to his lips and smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ExoMomFriend)


End file.
